


A New Life

by TheseusJaseSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Don't own a lot of this, Healer Harry Potter, Heavily based on the original, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nymph Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusJaseSmith/pseuds/TheseusJaseSmith
Summary: Harry gets pushed into the Veil and into another world. He was turned back to eleven years old, not quite human.Harry Potter x The Rising Of The Shield HeroHiatus until 2021(This story is going to be re-written, also I will other stories for guys to check out in the first week of December, I also have homemade drawings to show too, want more info look at my bio)
Relationships: Iwatani Naofumi/Harry Potter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Naofumi's anime, manga, and novel love life so I gave him just one person instead. Plus Harry isn't going to majorly shift the manga, but only add his twist in it since he now lives there for the rest of his life.

##  Prologue

Harry was tired of people expecting something of him. "When are you going to propose to Ginny?"  _ Never. _ "You should join the Aurors like your dad."  _ But I'm not him. _ "You’re going back to school, right?"  _ I don’t want to _ , but everyone is ignoring what he wants. It was all about them pulling his strings, pulling him this way that way, like a puppet. But his limbs are made of condensed metal so heavy he couldn’t be controlled. 

People didn’t like that, it started off as a joke, but some used it against him. “What if he’s the next Dark Lord, he does speak Parseltongue.” That was his last straw. He barged into Gringotts for some preparations. All of his properties would be either turned into Orphanages, Muggle Hotels, or handed over to the Goblins for compensation for stealing and breaking an entry. 

He had his hair dyed permanently red like his mother. He bought numerous Language potions that would help him learn new languages. He wanted to move to another country to get away from them. What he didn’t know was the fact he wasn’t staying in his own world, but another. It was quite a shock for him to be pushed into the veil. The coward did it when his back was turned. 

But it made it easier for him to leave since they literally just kicked him out of the world. What he didn’t know was his original world began to fall into ruin. The one thing that kept the world from collapsing on itself, gone. Slowly the air began to be toxic, the food poisoned, and the creatures all died. One by one. 

While in the new world, Harry was turned back into an eleven-year-old body with his hair still red. He was founded by an old healer that worked in the castle and has been living there for the past nine years growing and learning about his new home.

The occupants of the palace were very much like the British Wizards back at his original world, except the few who didn’t care, which included his late master, Luther. They believed themselves above demihumans and only liked three out of the four heroes.

In this world, there is a legend of four weapons belonging to four saints. These four saints would be summoned from another world to save their own with no way of returning home. The Lance, The Sword, The Bow, and lastly The Shield. The Shield hero was and still is the least favorite hero of the human race, especially to the King. The Shield hero was considered a god in the eyes of the Demihumans and is worshipped as such, but to humans, he was nothing but a demon. 

Harry wasn’t a demihuman, but his master considered him one since he was only part human. His mom’s ancestry was filled with nymphs and his dad’s ancestry was filled with just wizards. Leaving him with this tree nymph-human hybrid that people have mistaken as a demihuman.

So when his master died a few years ago, he was sold to this slave trader,  Beloukas for a low price. He was put in a cage alongside a raccoon demihuman named Raphtalia as a pair. Over the years they have been neglected and beaten, but together. Little Raphtalia has been growing sick and he didn’t want to see her slowly die from this illness. He had the knowledge to help her, but not the ingredients. Not until they were once again sold. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Naofumi and needs to get something if they're going to be traveling.

I could hear the voice of Beloukas and another customer. He wore a black cloak, light overshirt, and black pants, he had no weapons in sight but had a shield on his left arm. I couldn’t hear them over Raph’s coughing, but I could tell they were getting closer. 

Someone pulled the cover off our cage, the same person was the customer, “Raise your head, both of you.” Almost immediately we obeyed. “Name?” We became confused, they normally didn’t ask for our names, “Don’t you have one?” His eyes scared Raph, but I recognized those eyes, they were filled with hatred and betrayal. “R-raph, Raphtalia.” She answered, turning to me ha asked, “And you?” “Harry.” 

Beloukas went on to explain Raphtalia’s race and their general behavior, “What about him, what species is he.” The slave trader was quiet for a few seconds, “I don’t know. When he was sold, they didn’t know what he was but assumed he was a demihuman. Soon enough these two became a package deal. He’s not a fighter, but an excellent healer due to his connection with plants.” 

The customer stopped and stared before making his decision, “I’ll take both.” Raph was scared at the thought of a new owner. I took this as an opportunity, When the power suppressants are taken off, I could heal Raph or at least calm her fever down. I didn’t know any major healing spells, but I knew some that would slightly help her sleep easier. 

With a few drops of his blood, we know belonged to our new master, Iwatani Naofumi. 

\---------------

Master Naofumi took us to a weapons shop in town. I was holding Raph’s hand while discreetly using my magic. The owner of the shop was surprised at our appearance as slaves next to our master. 

Raph went to the back to try on the clothes master bought for her. "Now what do you have for him?" Pointing to me. "I can't wear any of it." Their attention was on me, “I’m allergic to human clothing, or processed materials” I rolled up my rag, revealing severe rashes, “See, they cause nasty rashes against my skin, painful and annoying but are relatively harmless. Unless they start acting up.” 

Dropping the rag, I looked up to see the faces of his master and shop owner. The shop owner, Erhard, asked, “What can you wear?” I never thought that far, “My kind were never supposed to wear clothes. We normally roam around naked.”

Master Naofumi had a face of realization, “You’re a nymph?” “A tree nymph to be exact,” I added, shrugging, “Never heard of a nymph, what are they?” The Erhard asked, curious. “A nymph or nature spirit who lives in trees and takes the form of a beautiful young woman, also known as a Dryad.” Master Naofumi answered, “Don’t they exist here?” The Erhard scoffed, “I’ve never heard of them, but it’s not like I know everything. Didn’t you say Nymphs were females?” 

They both looked at me, staring me up and down. I was red in the face knowing what they were asking, “That’s private and only for me and myself to know the answer.” Then I became worried, How does he know about Nymphs, they only exist on, Then it hit me, A saint is summoned from other worlds, they are never born in this world! 

Dangit! I wasn’t supposed to let anyone know I’m not from this world. Master looked as if he wanted answers, answers I didn’t want to give it to him. I was saved by Raph stepping out, “Finished? You sure took your time.” His attention now on Raph, “I apologize.” She mumbled. 

Using this moment to flee, “I’ll go find something to wear. May I take Raphtalia with me?” He stared for a minute, “You have 30 minutes, Raphtalia has training so she stays.” I gave Raph a hug, “I’ll be back soon..” She nodded but was hesitant to let me go. 

“Mister Erhard,” He looked up at his name, “May I borrow a map of the city?” Mister Erhard chuckled, “Since you asked so nicely,” rummaging behind his desk he pulled out rolled-up parchment, “Here you go.” Pointing to one spot, “This is where my shop is, hope you can remember that since I don’t have any more ink.” Nodding, I left the shop with a destination in mind. It’s been so long since I have last been there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missinformation being corrected and Mother Hen mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to my word, I said I would be posting around Wednesday or Thursday, and I have came through. I'll try to keep this up. Because I enjoy this little snippits I put together with the motivation of people liking and commentibg my stories.

Following the map to a cluster of trees near the river. During my walk, I made sure to keep to the shadows, quietly. Being on my own in this city means instant death or something much worse. I shivered at the thought. I made it there with little to no trouble, except for the occasional child who saw me. 

At the edge of the river, I started digging. Master Naofumi was informed, but also very misinformed. Yes, tree nymphs normally look female, but we don't actually have a gender. We can change our form to whatever we please. We don't have a specific form. 

Tree spirits are separated into two characteristics, nymphs or dryads, or carriers and sires in that respective order. Carriers, or as they are more commonly known as nymphs, are tree spirits that can get pregnant by dryads, other types of spirits, or any type of creature willing and wanting. They normally choose to have more feminine features than their counterparts but can change it if they so wish.

Sires or dryads are tree spirits that can get nymphs or any creature they want pregnant. They have a more tree-like appearance and cannot change the bark type skin, but can change the shape of their bodies. 

After 5 minutes of digging, I finally uncovered a box. Opening the box an evolved Devil’s Snare that could withstand light. This Snare is used for security purposes, the thorn on the plant is used as a lock, if the blood isn’t the same as the owner it would strangle you to death.

At the taste of my blood, the snare shrank back. Revealing a shrunken tree and a shrunken trunk filled with things packed from my old world. I wrapped the vines of the snare tangled in with the tree branches around my neck like a choker. The choker was thin and black, with the tree inside a circle. I used another snare to wrap around the trunk and placed it on my ankle, similar to the choker. 

Not knowing how much time I had left. I took a quick dip into the river before rushing back to the shop. On the way back I was changing my clothes as I went. The snare began to wrap around my legs, arms, and waist. The snare was smooth and black. The snare around my waist was separated from the rest and grew two leaves. One in the front, another in the back, like a double slit maxi skirt. 

When I entered the shop, master Naofumi had balloon monsters gnawing on his stomach. Panicking, I threw some snares at the low level monsters. The snare wrapped around the monsters and began to slowly squeeze, before the thorns suddenly grew. Popping the balloon type monsters. 

Standing there shocked, everyone stared. “Harry?” Raph’s voice snapped both me and the others out of it. I wrapped my arms around her checking for injuries. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt did you? Where did you get the sword? How did they even get in here?” I was rambling, but I was worried. I’ve been raising this girl as my own as soon as I found her, I was the only one that could help her. And I’ll make sure she only gets better, not worse.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Raph was in slavery for a few months bfore Naofumi, but I changed it.

Holding Raphtalia’s face close to my chest, I turned to Master Naofumi, “Sir, please be careful. Raphtalia is a child, and she is terribly sick. So please be careful with my child.” I was staring him down. He began to shuffle under my stare until my precious daughter angel saved him.

“It’s okay Harry. He promised to protect us and won’t sell us as long as we become his sword.” She paused, “At least I can be his sword, you could be his, uh, healer!” She ended excitedly. 

She is just too adorable, I buried her face in my chest and cooed. Even though Master Naofumi had softened a little he was still depressed and quite frankly, angry.

“You’re not off the hook, you still got training to go through.” He snared, “Both of you.” He glared. He didn’t intimidate me, but I can’t let that show. Our previous masters didn’t like defiance, the punishment for it was painful, but not as painful as the threat to my angel.

“Yes sir.”, I can mostly only fight with my magic, or what I have access to. Ever since I entered this world I only had access to healing and nature magic, hexes, jinxes, and a few curses. I wasn’t much use, but I can cook, gather useful herbs, and spot poisonous or venomous plants. Other than that, I was trained to use senbons to stop patients from running away, but I didn’t have any on hand-

I wonder, even though the currency between Earth and here is very similar, people wouldn’t use it because of the different symbols on the coins. So they were useless in this world, but I think I just found a use for them. 

“Mister Erhard-”

“Call me Erhard, mister makes me sound old.”

“Erhard, I need a specific tool.” I took the ankle bracelet off and deactivated the shrinking charm. Everyone was surprised.

“So if that holds a trunk then-” Master Naofumi began to think. He’s smarter than I thought, I’ll give him that. I opened the trunk and pulled out three bags, each filled with something different.

“The first bag is filled with gold coins, the second is filled with copper, and the last is with silver. Do you know what senbons are?” I questioned. He nodded, “I need as many as you can make before we leave Melromarc for my master’s quest. Whatever is left unused can be split between us. Deal?”

Erhard smirked, “Deal kid.” He tried to pick up the bags and almost tripped.

“Oh sorry, I forgot to activate the featherlight charm. Here. That should work.” I was given a look before he tried again. This time he could pick all of them without a problem.

“I’m not even going to ask, I’ve learned questions lead to even more questions. Complicated questions.” Smart man. I pace the trunk back on my ankle before leaving the shop. 

“A tree-” I guess he noticed my choker. “In mythology, it is said some Dryads are bound to their tree and can’t be a certain distance from their tree.”

I can understand where he’s going, “As you said some of us are tree-bound, I’m one of the few that is powerful enough to leave their tree. But I still need my tree to survive.” I picked up Raphtalia and began to explain more of my race, “My people are born to a specific tree, the tree is what we need to survive. It gives us energy constantly. Some trees make more energy than others, which allows us to leave our tree. For a certain amount of time.”

“Your tree must make a lot of energy for you to be away from it for so long. We’ve been together for 3 years now.” Raphtalia concluded, My angel is so smart, I’m so proud of her. I began to coddle her again, her protests falling to deaf ears. My little happy moment was ruined by a question.

“Where is your tree?” I froze, not wanting to answer. Master Naofumi’s eyes narrow, “Tell me.” My slave mark began to burn at the disobedience. I clenched onto Raph scared I would drop her.

“I have it with me.” I winced, Nymphs are protective of their tree. I didn’t want him to know exactly where it was, but this answer seemed to be to his satisfaction. Raph was shivering in my arms, scared. 

“It’s okay, Raph, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She was slowly calming down. 

*Grumble~*


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm changing up the order of a few events but it happened before I could think about it. So please excuse me. ALso I know I'm late since I try to update between Wednesdays and Thursdays, but I'm updating on Saturday at 1 am in the morning. 
> 
> Love y'all, Theseus out ~

*Grumble~*

Raphtalia's stomach was quite loud. 

“I have some food to share but it's not enough to last us tomorrow morning.” I informed. I did have food, but I ate most of it a few years ago when I first got to this world. 

We set up camp outside the city in the plains near the forest. Master Noafumi was currently forcing medicine down Raphtalia’s throat. She never was good at taking medicine, she almost spat everything back out. Master Naofumi made her finish several medicine bottles before letting her sleep. I cuddled her close to my chest as she slept. 

I fell into a blissful unconsciousness right after her, it didn’t stay that way for long. Raphtalia started screaming from a nightmare. I tried to hold her down in my arms, but I was still weak from the years of giving most of my shares of food to Raph. Master Naofumi wrapped his arms around us, “It’s okay! Everything is going to be alright!” I joined him in his mantra of reassurance. 

“Mama..Papa…” Raph went limp in our arms, crying her heart out. I knew a wave of monsters destroyed her village, but I don’t know what happened to her parents. I guess she does.

Master Naofumi soon began to move away. Raph began to whimper at the loss. I remember the first time this happened, she would cling onto me for an hour or so before falling deeper into sleep. 

I looked at his face and almost burst out laughing, he was all tense and was glancing between Raph and me for directions. I quickly sombered up at his unamused expression, “Give her an hour she should be fine.” He sighed, “You look tired anyway,you should get some rest while you wait.”

He stared at me for a while before getting as comfortable as he could before he closed his eyes, “You should, too. There’s no use to have a tired and sluggish nymph in the morning, so sleep.” I was shocked, none of our previous masters would even slightly care or fake caring about our wellbeing but he showed it.

Just how different will he be from the rest? I don’t know if I could go through another round of poison, no matter how needed it would be. The guilt of his last victim still haunts him.

Clearing my thoughts I closed my eyes and let the feeling of unconsciousness swallow me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back

It has been almost half a month since we came back to Mister Erhard’s shop. During these weeks, we were bonding as a team and grew closer as friends. Master Naofumi helped my Angel get over her parents’ death. I wasn’t there, but Raph told me a three-headed demon dog killed her parents, and they came across a lower level one, a two-headed demon dog. 

These two weeks have taught me our master, or as Raph likes to call him, Lord. Was a pleasant person to be around, funny, sarcastic, brave, and quite a gentleman whenever he felt like it. 

I was letting my mind wander, I didn’t notice the small smile tug at my lips, but Master Naofumi noticed, “Harry? We’re here.” I snapped out of it. I don’t know how long I was fantasizing, but the once far away city was now right in front of us. 

Melromarc, I didn’t miss this place, but we forgot something and need even more. Most of the team has a bad history with Melromarc. That child has always been a spoiled little princess. 

We entered Mister Erhard’s shop. He greeted us with a smirk, “Forgotten something?” Staring at me. Master Naofumi looked away and so did Raphtalia. 

Traitors.

“We may or may not have forgotten about my senbons.” I was bright white, which caught their attention. “You blush white?” Mister Erhard smirked.

I blushed a lighter shade, “My tree sap is white and very toxic, so instead of red blood I have white sap flowing through my veins.” 

Mister Erhard began to think, “Can I have some your sap? I can soak some of the senbons if you want.”

I quickly agreed. I gave around 400 ml of my sap, “Can I see them?” I called as he went to a back room.

“Hold on! Let me get them!” He called back. 

After a few minutes, he came back with my trunk and a jar. I was bouncing up and down on my toes, making grabby hands like a toddler. As soon as he placed the trunk down, I snatched the trunk. 

As a joke, mister Erhard asked, “Now what do we say when we are given gifts.”

“Thank you, Uncle Erhard!” Just for a jab at his actual age. 

I could see him freeze, “Now see here kid-”

I opened the trunk before he finished, “They’re are gorgeous!” I had given him three colors to work with, but he turned it into a masterpiece. Gold, bronze, silver, and the mixture of either some or all of the colors and of different sizes were scattered around in the trunk. 

I didn’t talk about senbons, but I adored them. They reminded me of my wand; thin, long, and very dangerous. Think of what I could do with all these senbons. Once again I was in my own world, I had a menacing grin on my face and was crackling. I notice something moving at the corner of my eye and threw a smaller senbon at the direction. 

“Still got it.” I boasted. 

“Hey! Don’t go making holes in my walls, no matter how small they are!” Mister Erhard scolded. I chuckled. 

Mister Erhard looked us all over, ”Seems like Naofumi is the only one who has changed.”

I sombered up, “My baby isn’t such a baby anymore! Mummy is so sad!” I began to coddle her.

Her face began to warm up, “Harry! Stop, I’m not a child!” She tried to push me away. 

“Not to me, you’ll always be a baby in my heart.” I said.

“Plus the fact she actually ten, with grown men staring at her is just wrong.” Master Naofumi added. I was nodding along with him, letting Raph go. 

Behind me, Raph and Mister Erhard were having a quiet conversation, “But anyway, we’re here to get Master Naofumi new armor!”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lance Hero

Master Naofumi had a bad reaction to the chainmail so we decided to come back later to Mister Erhard’s shop after checking out “Hourglass of the Dragon’s Era”. We have never heard of it, but every church has one, and it tells you when the next wave is going to happen. But suddenly, Master Naofumi’s stomach was growling. 

“I-It wasn’t me!” Raph denied.

“Nope, it was me. Even though nothing has a taste to it, I still get hungry.” Master Naofumi explained. Raph and I glanced at each other.

“Probably it will get better.” I added hoping to take away this negative atmosphere.

“Yeah, let’s go to that restaurant from last time!” Raph agreed, dragging the both of us. 

Turns out that didn’t quite go as planned. The food didn’t have a taste for him. Also Raph got all flustered at being treated as a child again, but we all know she wanted that kids meal. That was funny.

We went back to Mister Erhard’s to get Master Naofumi new armor, and saw Master Naofumi’s smile. A happy small smile, with no darkness anywhere to be found. I swear I was ready to swoon, so handsome. I quickly snapped out of it as soon as we arrived at the church Mister Erhard told us about.

We entered the church and some sisters showed us the hourglass. “How much time do we have left until the next wave?” Raph asked.

“About twenty minutes.” Master Naofumi answered.

“We don’t have a to-” I was cut off.

“Ew, no.” A familiar voice yelled.

“If it isn’t the great criminal Shield Hero, himself!” Another voice continued. Turning around, it was the princess Mel, the Lance Hero, and their group. They began to degrade and insult our Master Naofumi. 

I began to grab some of my thinner senbons, “Are they friends of yours? Lord Naofu-” Raph stopped herself after looking at our master’s angry face. 

“You came to see the Hourglass of the Dragon’s era, too, huh?” 

Mel began screaming at us for not answering, Raph began to physically shield our master from them. I was ready to make a quick escape for us and cause some serious damage along the way. But master Naofumi stopped me before I could, grabbing my hand and not letting go. 

I let Raph deal with that spoiled princess, while I tried to calm Master Naofumi down. Suddenly, we heard the Lance hero try to recruit my baby. The only thing that stopped me from attacking the flirt, was Master Naofumi’s hand. 

“I-I’m afraid I am already with Lord Naofumi.” Raph replied, Master Naofumi and I had a face of disgust on our face. He had so many women with him, and now he’s flirting with a child? Disgusting.

“With Naofumi?! That’s not a good idea If you’re with a guy like him, everything you are will be in danger-” The Lance Hero’s response was cut off by Master Naofumi snapping and getting in the other hero’s face. And I was behind Master Naofumi ready to attack. “Something wrong? I’m just telling the truth. The only thing you’ll be able to do during the wave is protect yourself as much as you can and watch while I’m out there fighting to my utmost!” The pervert insulted. 

The Lance Hero began to bring up a certain rumor, “We’re leaving Raphtalia! Harry!” Master Naofumi stormed out of the church, I guess they didn’t notice me, but when I passed the Lance Hero he was surprised at my presence. I glared at him before following Raph and Master Naofumi. 

We were in the field where balloon monsters normally spawn. I had a feeling why we were here, when a balloon monster showed up and he began to punch it. He warned us away so he could let out his frustration. 

“Lord Naofumi? What did they mean by rumor?” Raph asked, I was really hoping she wouldn’t have to ask that question, but that pervert had to show his face. 

Master Naofumi was quiet for a second, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Raphtalia looked at me for answers, but I shook my head, “Not my story to tell. You understand that.” She was disappointed, but understood.

Eventually, he calmed down enough for us to head back to the city.


	8. Chapter 8

I was fighting through monsters left and right, going between helping villagers escape to watching both Master’s and Raph’s back. Throwing senbons that he charmed to appear back on him after a certain time. The wave came quickly and the town didn’t have enough time to evacuate. So the monsters from the wave were flooding the town. Those goddamned heroes immediately went after the boss and didn't even stop to think about possible bystanders.

Ugh.

I just want us to get out of this alive, and be left alone, because if I know Raph as much as I do, she will need cuddles after this

______

Well, I didn't exactly get what I wanted, but the King celebrated the first wave victory with a feast. And we were invited, or forced to attend, so we didn’t want to be rude and came. 

Plus, free food.

I was grabbing food left and right. Enjoying the flavor of different foods from the palace kitchen. I know we wouldn’t be staying long, because of Master Naofumi’s.-

Experience with these people. 

“What’s going on Raphtalia?” Master Naofumi asked, He wasn’t the only one to notice. She was holding herself back. 

“There is so much food here that I’ve never seen before. I’m so curious about all the delicacies here.” From the look on Master Naofumi’s face, he didn’t understand what she meant. 

“People, particularly females, like to watch their weight Master Naofumi.” I explained, Raph was red in the face at being exposed, but Master Naofumi seemed either to not care or still didn’t understand.

“She is still a growing child,” That seemed to make Raph upset, neither Master Naofumi and I could understand why. 

She proceeded to gather a large amount of food onto a plate. Before shoving a plate into Master Naofumi’s face, “Harry! Come eat with us!” Shrugging I joined them, “Try it Lord Naofumi! It's absolutely wonderful!” 

Grabbing a fork, I tried it. She was right, it was delicious. “I agree, Master Naofumi. It is delicious.” I took the last unused fork and gathered a piece of the food and held it out to him, ”Try it, Master.” He had a face of doubt but he still ate it. 

“Isn’t it delicious My Lord?” Raphtalia asked her eyes filled with hope. It was crushed by his next words.

“No, it’s not.” His face was sour. The whole atmosphere became grim. I don’t like this, our master has been slowly getting better with us. So it's been awhile since we’ve seen that face.

He’s not going to get better around these people, I was ready to try and lighten the mood until I heard a voice, “DON’T MOVE ONE STEP FROM THERE, NAOFUMI!” Our heads immediately snapped towards the sound. 

It was the Lance Hero, “What?” Master Naofumi asked.

“I HEARD ABOUT IT!” He grabbed both Raphtalia and I’s shoulders in a painful grip, “THESE TWO, RAPHTALIA AND HARRY ARE YOUR SLAVES!”

I promise you if Raph didn’t give me a look saying she was fine, I was going to gut this man. He placed his hands on MY CHILD, no one touched a Nymph’s child. When Nymphs are angry, we are similar to Veelas. We start destroying the cause of our distress and everything in our way. 

“You’re bringing this up now?” Master Naofumi raised an eyebrow, before glancing at us. I was fine, but Raph had a slightly pained face, “Yeah, that’s right. She’s my slave. Don’t touch her so freely.”

As if on cue, the people watching began to gasp and gossip. 

“PEOPLE DON’T BELONG TO ANYONE ELSE! LET’S NOT FORGET THAT WE, PEOPLE FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD, WON’T BE FORGIVEN FOR SUCH BEHAVIOUR!” This creep is awfully loud and annoying. His screaming is hurting our ears. 

“Won’t be forgiven… For what? That’s your logic, not mine.” Master Naofumi calmly explained. 

The Lance Hero was in disbelief, “Wha? LET’S HAVE A DUEL! IF I WIN YOU’LL RELEASE THEM!”

Master Naofumi looked annoyed, “Please, wait a moment! I’m-” Raph started, but a soldier gagged her, I was ready to attack, but another soldier grabbed me. 

“Raphtalia, Harry!” Master Naofumi looked worried.

“I heard all about it.” A familiar voice called, _Please don’t be the King, Please don’t be the king, Please- ___

__I turned around to see the face of my nightmares. The only reason I was fine earlier because of how far he was from me. I had a history with this man, no demon, I almost had a panic attack from our close proximity._ _

__Until I saw him get up and personal with MY DAUGHTER! My magic felt my distress, my snare grew wrapping around Raph like a cacoon, separating him from that monster. As much as I wanted to glare at him, I couldn’t, not with all these people watching our every move ready to criticize us in any way_ _

__I tuned out everything and only watched how close that demon was to my baby girl. I only released Raph when he left her area. We were dragged to the palace gardens, I still remember these halls._ _

__Both with found memories and terrible nightmares. Especially when the Queen was away, the demon still reminds me of the Greek God Zeus._ _

__In more than one way._ _


End file.
